Tales of Hogwarts - 1992
by The Scorpion Sleeps
Summary: As a new school year for witches and wizards is about to start, not knowing the dangers ahead, one girls main concern is which house she will be sorted into. Not ostentatious gossip and whispers about The Boy Who Lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, even though her own family took part in the Wizarding Worlds dark war...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 _I want to thank Sean and Philip for bunkering down and weathering this storm with me._ _  
_

 _Without them there would be no new stories or updates._

 _This is my first attempt at a HP fiction, ever, so feel free to leave constructive criticism._

 _The story is going to be seventeen chapters and will be updated every Thursday and/or Sunday._

 _Disclaimer - The works and world of Harry Potter is the property of_ _J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

Gorran, clad in what looked to be a child's knitted cardigan that reached well below his knees, surprisingly clean considering that he was a house-elf, scrambled through the clusters of Muggles criss-crossing all throughout the train station. He took extra care not to bump into any of them even though none of them would actually be able to see him, as Gorran for the moment was invisible and planned to stay that way till he reached his destination, so as not to cause a fuss.

A house-elf parading through Kings Cross on a Tuesday morning, the Muggles wouldn't know what to do with themselves and Gorran would put his family in trouble with the Ministry of Magic, simply the thought was enough to turn the creature's stomach, so he promptly hobbled down the platforms nine and ten.

Clutched tightly in his gnarled old hand was a train ticket, white with golden letters, he had mistakenly left it in the Muggle -.. Thingamabob… _auto-mobile!_ \- That had delivered them to the train station earlier, with his young mistress' nerves and accompanying horde of luggage, it had slipped his mind and the ticket had been left behind.

Staggering over his stunted old legs, Gorran finally reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and in a blink, he had walked right through the brick walled barrier, the Muggles passing by none the wiser.

Coming out on the other end, a beautiful scarlet steam engine welcomed him, the sign overhead reading Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Smoke drifting over the heads of witches and wizards, young and old crowding the platform, hoots from owls and the scrapping of trunks could be heard over the babbling masses as the house-elf, now fully visible, zigzagged his way through the dense forest of legs and sweeping robes.

'Excuse me, pardon me.' He apologized in a most respectful tone, bowing his head as he went along, careful not to bump into anyone or anything.

And there on the wooden and iron-wrought bench where he had left her, sitting with her ankles crossed modestly one over the other, hands folded neatly in her lap and with a straight back, sat Gorran's young mistress Lydia.

'Mistress, Gorran has it, mistress!' The elderly house-elf waved the ticket triumphantly over his head as he drew closer, the young girl looked up at hearing Gorran's voice and a small smile curved the corner of her tiny mouth. She stood up, straightening her cream bow blouse and ran a hand down her shamrock green high-waisted trousers, her blonde hair braided over one shoulder, looking quite impeccably dressed for such a young lady. No one would have guessed that this particular girl, with her immaculate clothing and hair had been brimming with nerves, clutching her portmanteau as if her life depended on it only ten minutes earlier.

Mrs Avery, the young lady's mother had sent a long letter of encouragement, only a few days prior, which Lydia had read and re-read till she knew the words by heart. Gorran could see the corner of said letter sticking out from the young mistresses trouser pocket as she stood to greet him, picking up her green bow messenger bag and cream crepe jacket, folding the later over her arm.

As the house-elf drew to a halt in front of his mistress, Lydia took the ticket from Gorran, looking him over fondly, noticing that he looked quite frazzled.

'There is still plenty of time, you needn't have strained yourself Gorran.' The clock above them showing a quarter to eleven.

'I have already found a compartment.'

Together they went over her things, making sure that nothing had been left behind or was missing, when duly satisfied that every article of clothing, every book and extra quill was in order, Gorran helped his young mistress with getting everything on-board the train.

While Gorran worked some of his own special brand of magic to get the several heavy portmanteaus stacked neatly on top of the young mistresses trunk, Lydia held on to her carry-on bag and was reprimanding Czar, a cinnamon coloured ferret and as so happened her pet. Czar had been a spontaneous gift from her older brother Devon whom had graduated Hogwarts that very year, being seven years her senior.

To cheer his sister up, as she had been quite disappointed knowing they would never attend Hogwarts together, Devon had presented Lydia with a fuzzy baby ferret during the summer after he had returned home. The pair had bonded instantly and to Gorran's chagrin, the ferret even slept in the young mistresses bed like a perfect little angel. That is not to say that the little rascal never disobeyed, quite the contrary, Czar quite seemed to enjoy causing trouble and Lydia put up with his folly – for the most part.

It was one thing to put up with Czar going bonkers once in awhile at home, jumping and running around or hoarding mothers silverware in some remote corner of the house. Quite another when he disappeared on a crowded platform in the middle of London, luckily he'd reappeared soon enough munching on some unwary spider he'd caught.

'Now behave yourself, or I will have no other choice than to put you back in your cage Czar.' In response the ferret made a sort of chortling noise as he curled himself around Lydia's shoulders, pressing himself against her neck, innocent as can be – _The little imp_.

Knowing full well when she was beat, Lydia chose to ignore the ferret and walked on to the train, heading for the empty compartment she had scoped out earlier at the back. On her way there she had to press herself up against a wall as two girls ran past in the corridor, luckily Lydia didn't take up much room and could easily squeeze past, jacket, bag, ferret and all.

When everything was settled in the compartment Gorran stood there looking a bit lost, rubbing his gnarled old hands together and staring at the carpet, big fat tears forming in his eyes. Lydia herself could feel a lump in her throat and the nerves from before were making a reappearance, setting down her bag and jacket on the seat closest to the door she squatted down to an eye level with the house-elf.

'I will miss you..' She said, looking her tender age of eleven, a child going away for the first time. At times it was easy to forget that Lydia was so young because she carried herself like an adult, had for quite a few years now.

'Gorran shall miss the young mistress something terrible. If... if she could perhaps.. not to interfere with school and and.. letters to young master Devon or Mistress Avery, perhaps.. she could send a letter to Gorran once.. once in awhile?' The elderly house-elf looked up from the carpet and wiped away a tear with the sleeve of his cardigan, his large eyes hopeful.

He did not look forward to returning home to the empty Avery family home now that Lydia would be away at school, with young master Devon away for his internship and Mistress Avery hospitalized at St Mungo's, as she had been for some time. It would be so dreadfully empty for the coming year as Mrs Avery had sent a letter ahead of Lydia to Hogwarts, asking that Lydia remained at school during holidays.

'Of course I will write you Gorran, every week, same as mother and Devon. I promise.' Lydia smiled gently, her own green eyes cloudy with tears.

'Young mistress is very kind to Gorran, he shall drop by and inform Mistress Avery at St Mungo's after he's seen young mistress off.' Taking Lydia's hand between his own he gave hers an affectionate pat before turning and as quickly as his stunted old legs could carry him, hobbled away.

Lydia stood alone in the compartment, well not entirely alone, Czar nuzzled his whiskers against her neck comfortingly before he went back to his nap. With a deep breath the young girl shook off her nerves and walked over to fold her jacket neatly over her green bag, she didn't want it to become wrinkled even though it would be a while before she could wear it again.

-o0o-

School rules were as follows, all students attending Hogwarts were required to wear the school uniform, which in this case consisted of a plain white buttoned shirt, your house-tie, a charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper, a cardigan or a sleeveless jumper, for Lydia she would be wearing a plaid skirt with stockings or tights, plain black shoes, a black silver fastened work robe and a black pointed hat.

If Devon was to be believed, once all the students had been sorted into their houses, their clothes would magically transform, adding the house colours on their ties, jumpers and the emblem of your house on all three sets of the black robes. Lydia doubted it just... magically happened, she knew that Hogwarts, like all wizarding schools around the world employed house-elfs to work the kitchens, the laundry and whatever else needed tending to in a large scale castle such as Hogwarts, and it was far more probable that they were responsible for the students change of wardrobe.

She had also been informed that during the evenings if they were in their own common room, or weekends and holidays (for those that choose to remain at school for whatever reason) students were allowed to wear their own clothes, if they had no further classes to attend. So Lydia, on the incentive of Mrs Avery, packed almost her entire wardrobe from home, her mother often telling her that a lady never knew what she might need.

There were of course other items Lydia as a first year had to bring with her, books being the most important in her mind, so it had been a great disappointment to her when she'd spotted some of _Gilderoy Lockharts_ books being required for the school year. Lydia had received one of his books as a Christmas gift the previous year and it had left her repulsed, she very much doubted that the rest of them could hold any sort of educational usefulness.

Thankfully there were other books that held far more valuable information, such as Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and because Lydia had refused to leave the shop without it, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

Lydia had crossed them off her list while shopping in Diagon Alley a fortnight ago with her brother Devon, he had tugged her around all over the place to get everything on the list of required textbooks and materials for the school year.

When it had been time for Madam Malkin's, Devon had told the mauve dressed witch that they wouldn't be needing any gloves, making Lydia frown as it had been one of the specifically mentioned items on the list of things she needed. Not wanting to cause a scene in the shop Lydia hadn't argued and stayed silent while Madam Malkin took her measurements, it wasn't until they were out on the street again, Devon burdened down with yet another package, that she voiced her concern.

'It specifically states that I am to bring one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar.' She had read off of her list.

Devon had only smiled and told her that she had to wait till they returned home, he'd put her mind off the subject rather quickly by telling her they'd go by Ollivanders for her wand next.

Mr Ollivanders had greeted Devon by name as they'd entered his shop, he was well known to remember every wand he'd ever sold, and sized Lydia up where she stood while a measuring tape took her measurements, before dashing around his shop in search for the right wand.

Devon himself carried a wand made of Beech with Raven feather whilst their mothers wand was made of English Oak with Phoenix feather at the core, Mr Ollivanders had informed them, and her father.. The elderly man had paused there and looked at the two siblings standing in his shop, his silver eyes glistening in the dim light.

'Well, your father.. Blackthorn and Lethifold fur if I recall, mhm.. I didn't sell that particular wand myself but... yes..' Mr Ollivanders had smiled at Lydia and told her in his soft voice. 'I sense something quite different for you young lady.'

In the end it had been a wand of Rowan and Dragon heart-string at the core that chose Lydia, twelve and three quarter inches, surprisingly swishy. She had gripped it firmly and felt a warmth spread through her as rapid as a flame and she'd smiled then, even though her father had been brought up in conversation, she'd smiled because she knew she was different, a Rowan wand with Dragon heart-string had chosen her.

When they had returned home, Devon had pulled her aside as Gorran had taken all the packages and items up to her room, books wrapped in brown paper and string, packages of parchment, quills and ink, a splendid copper cauldron and a new cage for Czar, her ferret, just to mention a few. The house-elf having no trouble with the task, using his own special brand of magic to get every item up in the air and following him obediently up the stairs, all in a neat line.

Her brother had waited till Gorran was out of sight before he'd winked and handed her a pair of greyish purple gloves he'd had hidden, saying how they had belonged to their grandfather Nott, Mrs Averys father.

Their mother had sometimes told her children of her side of the family, and Grandfather Nott was well favoured, he had had a very good hand with all manner of beasts. In his early years he had even owned a small farmhouse in Hogsmeade. Mrs Avery had had an older brother as well, but she didn't like to speak of him, it always made her sad and so Devon and Lydia usually avoided the topic of their mothers extended family.

'A lot better than Dragonskin if you ask me and you've always said how you like purple.' Devon had teased as she'd pulled the beautiful gloves on, inspecting them and finding to her surprise that they fit perfectly, so even though Devon had teased her, Lydia frankly didn't mind and had flung her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly while he'd laughed and pretended to choke.

-o0o-

A whistle sounded and Lydia quickly sat down, not wanting to be jarred and stumble by the train setting in motion, she sat down closest to the window as her bag and jacket took up the seat closest to the door and looked out on the platform at parents and siblings saying their goodbyes. She could even see two students hanging out from a window, kissing their mother goodbye, all of them with red hair. The mother looked quite distressed however and she kept looking back towards the entrance of the platform where a tall, balding man with the same red hair stood with his wand out, mumbling to himself, a small crowd having gathered around him.

 _Had something happened to the entrance?_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted however when the door to the compartment slid open and a brown haired boy with an olive-complexion tucked in his head. 'Seats taken?' He asked in a mild accent she couldn't place, Lydia shook her head, tongue-tied with nerves for the seventy-eight time that day.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed however because his chubby face split into a smile and proceeded to push the door all the way open before squeezing through, he was a rather large boy with thick eyebrows and dark eyes. In tow came another boy, this one with wild wavy black hair, half the size of the first boy and skin dark as chocolate with brilliant blue eyes. They were both dressed in Muggle clothes, the larger boy had on an ill fitting tee and baggy jeans while the black haired boy had on a jersey of some sort with the word Arsenal written across his chest.

Before Lydia had managed to get her tongue sorted and introduced herself, as was only proper, the boys were already buried deep in a conversation about something called... football, paying her no mind.

 _Must be a Muggle sport._

The door had slammed shut behind them and while the compartment was pretty soundproof you could still hear people walking past on the other side, two voices drew her attention and when she spotted who they belonged too through the glass, the red-headed twin boys from before, Lydia all but pressed her ear to the glass..

'Long as they get out.' One of them said.

'Think, being stuck there for hours... days-' Said the other.

'Weeks!' They both chorused, followed by splitting grins. ' _Wicked_.'

Lydia didn't catch much more of their conversation only that apparently it was just like.. someone called Ron, to get into the most unique set of troubles. As the twins walked past she nibbled on her bottom lip, what if Gorran was stuck on the platform as well? Mother would start to worry if she didn't hear from him, Mrs Avery knew the train departed at eleven o'clock sharp and would be expecting him soon after.

Try as she might to come to a logical solution Lydia still worried, Gorran was after all a magical being, it was possible that he could just transport himself off the platform, she'd seen him do it plenty of times around the house, house-elfs were in no need of floo powder to get from one place to another. Then again, if the red-headed balding wizard had been trying magic, seeing as he had had his wand out, it didn't seem to have worked and so the worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away and stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon.

Around midday a smiling, dimpled woman slid open their door and asked if they wanted anything off the trolley, the brown haired boy purchased some Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour beans while the black haired boy wanted pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes, to which Lydia wrinkled her nose, she couldn't stand pumpkin juice.

'Anything sweet for you dear?' The squat old witch asked Lydia kindly.

'Three chocolate frogs, please.'

 _Maybe I'll get Indira Choudry or Babayaga the Hag this time._

After paying the trolley lady and unluckily getting three cards she already had, Lydia went back to the blueish-grey book she'd pulled out from her bag for some light reading during the journey, it was one of the books on her supply list – Magical Theory. She found it quite a fascinating read and found it hard to put down while the train charged along and the two boys different discussions hummed in the background, they had now gone from discussing that thing called Football to apparent players for different teams.

She was only half listening when an odd shrill sound made her look up from her book, it sounded like a.. she couldn't exactly place it, the boys hadn't seemed to notice but by chance Lydia looked out through the window just in time to see a... flying blue vehicle of some sort up in the clouds.

 _Have I gone stark raving mad?_

Blinking, not believing what she was seeing, Lydia closed her book and scooted closer to the window and there it was. Floating alongside the train was a pale blue auto-mobile of all things, it didn't stay in eyesight for long though as it reared up through the clouds a few minutes later.

Living in a world filled with magic you were prepared for most things, sweets that mimicked frogs, dogs with two tails and even Ashwinders, which were serpent like creatures born from dying embers in a witches or wizards fireplace. Then every once in awhile something crossed your path that made you question your sanity, flying vehicles being one of them. The only object that belonged up in the air as far as Lydia was concerned were brooms.

Tearing herself away from the window, as she could no longer distinguish anything up in the deep-purple sky, auto-mobile or otherwise, she could only see the mountains and forests the train passed by and so Lydia went back to her book though she found it harder to focus on its content.

Not long after, Lydia had barely had time to read through a chapter of her book, an older student already dressed in her uniform with light brown curls tumbling down her shoulders, with the green and silver Slytherin emblem on her robe, slid open the door telling them that they'd better get dressed as the train was nearly there and would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station shortly.

'And leave your luggage and pets, it will all be taken to the school for you.' True to her word, as the Slytherin girl had closed the door to their compartment and was walking away a voice rang out through the train.

'We will be reaching Hogsmeade station in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

It was all a bit of a rush after that, the boys she had shared the compartment with said goodbye to her, the brown haired boy even giving her a wave, which she returned, it was only polite, the ride could have been a lot worse Lydia told herself.

As she opened her bag and started unfolding her school uniform something silver caught her eye and Lydia smiled, it was her favourite hairpin, though it belonged to her mother. Gorran must have packed it for her because she had left it behind as they were leaving, not wanting to take one of Mrs Avery's jewellery-pieces with her without having asked.

Doubting she'd have time to fix her hair **and** change wardrobe Lydia tucked the hairpin in one of the front pockets of her robe, telling herself not to forget it was there, before dashing out of the compartment to dress in her school clothes for the very first time.

 _It is all going rather smoothly._

Czar however, as she had already know he would, refused to be left behind, when she tried to get him in to his cage he crawled under the sleeve of her robe and scaled her arm up to her neck, peaking out defiantly under the collar. In the end Lydia ran out of time, hearing the doors to the train open, and tucked Czar in to one of the hidden pockets on the inside of her robe and told him to stay put or she'd give him nothing but slugs to eat for a month – Czar **hated** slugs.

He did make her robe bulk out slightly but not too plainly and then as she was huddled with the rest of the students on their way out of the train, no one would be able to tell she had a ferret hidden in her pocket. Moving with the crowed Lydia stepped out on to a tiny, dark platform, the chilly night air hit her face and hands the moment she stepped outside and she quickly tucked her hands in to the folds of her robe, which thankfully was warm and comfortable.

A large lamp came in to view and a booming voice ran out over the heads of the students gathered outside the train.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Mind yer step!' The voice belonged to a giant of a man, dressed in a black overcoat and a face almost completely covered by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. Because of the light from the lamp the giant was holding, Lydia could make out his eyes, glinting like a pair of black onyxes.

C'mon any more firs'-years? A'right then, follow me! Mind yer step now!'

Slipping and stumbling, all the first-years, Lydia included, followed the giant with the only visible light-source down a steep narrow path, there were thickets on either side of the path and Lydia couldn't make out anything other than a branch poking out here and there with a handful of leafs. While they were walking she could see some of her fellow students having opted for simply pulling their robes over the clothes they had been wearing previously, the brown haired boy she'd shared the train ride with being one of them.

They had only a short distance to go, according to the giant when the girl behind Lydia suddenly fell forward, having caught her toes on one of the roots that snaked across the path and braced her hands on Lydia's back, pushing her forward in to the boy that walked in front of them both.

Receiving a dirty look from the boy, Lydia glared right back at him before looking over her shoulder at the girl that had accidentally pushed her, the girl in question had managed to straighten herself up and meeting Lydia's eyes, started whispering one apology after the other.

The girl was very pretty with dark caramel skin and large brown eyes, her curly hair had the colour of warm honey and reached just below her shoulders.

'There's no need to apologize, are you all right?' She wasn't about to badger the girl for tripping, it could have happened to anyone.

'Yeah, fine and dandy. Can't believe I tripped though.' Blushing, the girl began dusting off the hem of her robe.

'Well, at least you're back on your feet and not tumbling down in to the lake.' Lydia commented and smiled as the girl looked up, looking like death warmed up.

'Oh gosh.. that would have been terrible, wouldn't it. Having to walk in front of all those people soaking wet!' The girl had a heavy Welsh accent and Lydia couldn't hold it back any longer, the girls expression and the high pitch her voice had taken at the possibility of falling in the lake made Lydia burst out laughing and the Welsh girl soon joined in. The pair of them walked down the rest of the path with careful steps, clutching their sides while giggling under their breaths.

'I'm Amanda by the way.'

'Lydia.' They exchanged fond smiles and somewhat awkwardly shook hands as they walked.

'Are you sure you are a-...' Lydia stopped and stared.

There was a loud 'Ooooh' amongst the first-years as the narrow path had opened up at the edge of the great black lake. Perched high on a mountain on the other side of the lake was Hogwarts, its windows sparkling like stars on the night sky, the castle vast with more turrets and towers than Lydia could count.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Boomed the giants voice and Lydia noticed the fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore and as the first-years started clambering in she looked over at Amanda and raised an eyebrow, to which the girl smiled and gave a nod.

They both pursued the same boat and were accompanied by two twin girls, who looked vaguely familiar to Lydia. They both had straight brown hair, parted to one side with identical green bows in their hair and long narrow faces.

'Everyone in?' The giant shouted, seated in a boat by himself. 'Right then – FORWARD!'

The fleet of boats moved off all at once gliding across the water, which was smooth as glass, the brightly lit windows of the castle reflected in the dark surface of the lake. Everyone was in silent awe, staring up at the great castle overhead, it towered over them as they sailed nearer to the cliffs it stood on.

'Heads down!'

They all bent their heads and the boats carried them through curtains of vegetation and seaweed which led them in to a wide opening in the cliff face. Forward the boats went along the dark tunnel until they reached what looked like a harbour carved out from the very rock cavern, lit by torches. There they had to climb out on to rocks and pebbles as the giant kept an eye on them and when everyone was out of the boats, they slowly started to drift out the way they'd come.

Following the giant as he started to lumber on they clambered up a passageway of steps, these also carved right out of the rock, winding up the cliff wall to at last end and the first-years came out on smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. Together they walked through a courtyard of sorts and then up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

'Everyone here? Right then.' The giant raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

xXx

* * *

 _The first chapters are going to be reminiscent of the books, mainly because I doubt the first-years experiences every year differ from one another on a larger scale. They attend a school which is set on rules and traditions spanning back many years, classes and surroundings are bound to be familiar._

 _Can anyone guess which house our girl will be sorted into...?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorting Hat**

At once the doors swung open and there in the flooding torch light stood a tall, older witch in a fetching green tartan robe, her black hair speckled with grey and combed back in a tight bun, her stern green eyes looked out over the first-years through square silver spectacles.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall.' The giant said.

'Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.' Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wide, revealing the Entrance Hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceilings were so high Lydia couldn't see where they ended, and facing the group was a magnificent marble stair-case leading to the upper floors.

As they followed the Professor, Lydia could hear the voices of a hundreds of students floating towards them from the door to the right – the rest of the school having already been seated in the Great Hall.

The boat ride, though beautiful, took significantly longer than the carriage ride the older students used to get to the school.

Instead of taking them there directly the Professor showed the first-years in to a small empty chamber off the hall, they crowded in, standing rather close, some of the children looking down-right frightened while others simply looked a bit nervous. Lydia felt a soft hand slide in to her own, gripping it tightly, Amanda stood beside her and the girl was one of the first-years that might be a little scared, so Lydia squeezed her hand and smiled what she hoped was one of reassurance. She figured that some families held the first-years ceremony a secret and so Amanda didn't really know what they would be facing.

Anyone would be frightened at such a prospect.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.' Said Professor McGonagall. 'The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something of your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.'

Some of the first-years were looking paler by the minute, shuffling about nervously. Lydia could feel the warmth between her and Amanda's hands, they were both nervous and their hands were sweating, making her skin itch. Lydia knew what the ceremony entailed, her brother had been kind enough and informed her, knowing his younger sister didn't like being unprepared, but that didn't stop her from being just as nervous as the rest of the children. The weight of it all was becoming rather heavy on her young eleven year old shoulders.

What if she got sorted into the wrong house? What if she ended up disappointing her mother?

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.'

Nibbling her bottom lip, trying not to think of her itching skin, Lydia stared straight ahead, squeezing and loosing her grip on Amanda's hand.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Professor McGonagall's eyes lingering on a freckled boy, his chin stained with chocolate and then on one girls haphazard pigtails.

'I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly.' The Professor turned and left the chamber and many of the first-years, Lydia included, let out collectively held breaths.

'I heard they cut your arm open with a dagger, sort you in to your house based on your blood.' One of the boys to her left said, and because Amanda shuddered and tightened her grip, Lydia gritted her teeth and rounded on the boy who was trying his best to scare them.

'What a harebrained thing to say, do you really think someone as great as Albus Dumbledore would condone something so idiotic?.' Lydia's voice rang clear through the small chamber, the other first-years scarcely daring to breath. 'This is a _school_ , which means they are far more interested with what is in your head than in your blood.'

The boy gave her a sour look and she recognized him as the boy Amanda had pushed her into by accident down by the lake, one of the other boys blinked and stared at Lydia, he had mousy brown hair and brown eyes.

'You mean they'll want to see our brains?!' Lydia simply rolled her eyes, if possible that was **worse** than what the other boy had said, but it got Amanda smiling and as her light-hearted giggle spread through the chamber the rest of the first-years seemed to calm down. Some even joining in the laughter, because it really did sound so silly.

 _Of all the ridiculous ideas..._

'Now, form a line.' A sharp voice sounded, interrupting the laughter, Professor McGonagall had returned. ' And follow me.' She told the first-years.

As the children shuffled to do as they were told, Amanda let go of Lydia's hand and slipped behind her as Lydia got behind the boy with the freckles and now stain free chin, they then walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating in mid-air, Lydia knew that they were enchanted not only to float, but also to never let the wax run over and drip down over the four long tables below, where the rest of the students were seated, each by their house.

Scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, with its roaring lion. Yellow and black for Hufflepuff, with its burrowing badger. Blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, with its soaring eagle. And emerald and silver for Slytherin, with its coiling snake.

The tables were all laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, illuminated by the candles above, making them shine like the splendid treasures locked away underneath Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

She could feel Czar wiggling around in his pocket, but luckily the ferret seemed to still be asleep, the wiggling became less frequent and then he became altogether still.

At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, the High Table, Professor McGonagall led the first-years there, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students. Dotted here and there amongst the students sat ghosts, shining misty silver. Lydia recognized the Bloody Baron instantly, as well as the Fat Friar, sitting with their students and as she tried to spot the Ravenclaw house-ghost she became awkwardly aware of the hundreds of faces staring at them.

Lydia quickly looked down, straightened her skirt and smoothed out her robe, her hands somewhat twitchy with nerves.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years and on top of it she put an extremely dirty and frayed wizard's hat. Some of the children looked remarkably more at ease, it was a hat not a dagger, while others looked puzzled, everyone in the Hall was staring at it and for a few seconds there was complete silence.

Then the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth... and began to sing.

' _Many a year ago it seems,_

 _The duty fell to me,_

 _To sing my song and bring the news,_

 _Of where students ought to be._

 _Chosen by the founders four,_

 _To help young students find their way,_

 _When, confused, they stumble in,_

 _On their first Hogwarts day._

 _Four houses to choose from,_

 _Not one less or more,_

 _Each one by a different founder,_

 _To fill with students they adore._

 _Gryffindor, loving bravery,_

 _Chose the strong of heart,_

 _While Slytherin, feeling differently,_

 _Thought cunning the greatest art._

 _Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,_

 _The brainy and the smart,_

 _While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,_

 _The just and kind of heart._

 _All these students, with their differences,_

 _Are each key to this great school._

 _And if Hogwarts hopes to stand,_

 _Unity is the greatest tool._

 _House to house and hand to hand,_

 _Leaving differences behind._

 _Only when you work together,_

 _Can your strengths all be combined._

 _Now at last, the time has come,_

 _For me to send you separate ways._

 _But remember, our division,_

 _Could bring the end of Hogwarts' days!'_

The Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, it bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Now that it had become clear just how they were to be sorted into their respective houses most of the students looked far less anxious, Lydia glanced over at Amanda, pleased to see that the girl was smiling back at her, mouthing the words ' _Thank goodness_.'

As the applause died down Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 'When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool, the hat will be put on your head and you will wait to be sorted.' She said. 'Accardi, Clementine!'

An olive-skinned girl with shiny black hair stepped up to the stool and sat down, Professor McGonagall put the hat on the girl's head and the Great Hall fell silent, waiting-

'GRYFFINDOR!' Shouted the hat.

Applause once again filled the great hall, the Gryffindor table on the far left cheering and clapping to welcome their newest Gryffindor, as Clementine sat down. Lydia nibbled on her lip as the knot in her stomach started acting up, it was far from the first time she cursed her surname, knowing it would be her turn all to soon- ...

'Avery, Lydia!'

Lydia tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat as she stepped up to the stool, curling her hands into fists as she sat down, feeling the weight of the hat on top of her head. She placed her hands in her lap, clenched together tightly, half covered by the sleeves of her robe and waited.

A voice in her ear sounded 'Hmm...' And Lydia at once closed her eyes.

 _Please, please, please..._

To that the hat answered. 'You seem sure enough, well then it has to be..'

' **SLYTHERIN!** ' The hat shouted.

Her table exploded in cheers as Lydia became the first new Slytherin, some of the older students standing up to get a better look as they clapped their hands.

Relief flooded Lydia as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat, giving her a nod as she stood and walked towards the table on the far right, she didn't see some of the older Gryffindor students whispering and pointing at her, but she was well aware of the size-up her fellow Slytherin students were giving her. The name Avery carried some weight at Hogwarts, had for some 50 years now, and in Lydia's mind it was not always the good kind.

As she went to sit down she was, however, greeted with smiles and waves, congratulations and hand-shakes and immediately felt genuinely welcomed, and rather foolish for thinking the worst, the boy she sat next to held out his hand.

'Roger Tuckett.' He introduced himself, Roger had light ginger hair, large ears and kind blue eyes.

'Lydia.' She replied and smiled nervously.

'Glad to have you with us Lydia.'

Shifting in her seat so she had a better view of the remaining first-years Lydia felt Czar stretching around in her pocket again, so as innocent as could be she slid her had down the inside pocket of her robe and gently nuzzled her finger between Czars ears, this seemed to pacify him as the ferret curled up in a ball again and gave up his attempts to claw his way to freedom.

Upfront the boy from earlier in the chamber had been seated and was now waiting for the hat to reveal which house he would be in, Lydia hoped she'd be spared, wishing for him to be put in any other house than Slytherin-

'SLYTHERIN!' Shouted the hat and Lydia pursed her mouth.

 _Lucky me..._

The boy, Edward Barlow, took a seat across from Lydia at the table and grinned as he was welcomed by the other students, Lydia forced a smile but she knew must have looked none to pleased.

'Beckett, Jack.' became the first Hufflepuff then the twins that Lydia and Amanda had shared a boat with were up. 'Carrow, Flora and Hestia.' they both went to Slytherin.

Carrow rang familiar to Lydia, it was one of the families she, her brother and her mother had dined with on occasion before Mrs Avery had become to ill to travel. Lydia had been no more than five or six at the time so it was no wonder she didn't recognize the girls at first. She clapped along with the rest as the twins were welcomed into their house and gave a wave as both girls sat down next to her on the bench.

The Sorting Ceremony was rudely interrupted by a loud shrill noise coming from outside the large windows, several students and teachers alike looked up in time to see two piercing flashes of light through the coloured windows before they disappeared and the shrill sound quieted in strength till it was all but gone.

Looking up towards the High Table, Lydia saw what could only be Professor Snape, in his long flowing black robes, get up and cross the distance to Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster was seated in the centre of the High Table in a large golden chair, his silver hair and beard almost outshining the ghosts in their iridescence. They exchanged brief words before Professor Snape exited the Great Hall through a passageway to the right of the table.

Professor McGonagall too sought out the Headmaster, who gave her a calm nod, before clearing her throat and calling out the next name on her list.

'Castor, Guy.' One of the boys Lydia had shared a compartment with was sorted into Ravenclaw. 'Creevey, Colin'... 'Harper, Benjamin'...'Jorgensen, Mia.'...'Kelleen, Sarah.'...'Lovegood, Luna.'

And on and on it went. 'MacDougal, Morag.' Another Ravenclaw. 'O'Dell, Aileen.' Hufflepuff.

The strange sound and lights all but forgotten.

And at last 'Sabers, Amanda.' The young girl skipped over to the stool, all her worries seeming to have been forgotten and swung her legs as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her curly, honey coloured hair. Lydia couldn't help it, she hoped most ardently that Amanda would be sorted into Slytherin with her, at least then she would have one good friend.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Lydia's heart sank as Amanda smiled widely at the thunderous applause she received and all but ran over to her table where she was welcomed with cheers and pats on her back and shoulders. But then Amanda turned and peered through the masses of students, spotting Lydia and waving excitedly at her. Lydia couldn't help but smile and wave back.

There were now only two students left to sort. 'Weasley, Ginevra.' A red-headed girl became a Gryffindor, her table shouting at the top of their lungs with two red-headed students, the twin boys from the train, standing up on the benches applauding and whistling as the girl took her seat.

Lydia had heard of the Weasleys in passing from her brother, mostly it had been about one of the older brothers skills on the Quidditch field. Devon, who had played as a chaser for the Slytherin team since his third year, would come home during a holiday or over the summer and have new stories to tell. He had never been that great with writing letters, though he put a lot of effort into sending their mother at least one letter a month, his sister however had to wait for him to come home to hear about his adventures.

So while Lydia didn't know the Weasleys each by name, exept for Ginevra, she did recognize them by their fiery red hair and freckled faces, characteristics her brother had pointed out. She thought that it must be very enjoyable, to have such a large family, all the buzzle and noise that would accompany a brood of that scale, the lively meals eaten together and siblings to play with.

 _I had Gorran and Mrs Monvoisin though.._

The last first-year, a boy 'Xanth, Naadir.' was called up and made a Ravenclaw and so Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away while the Ravenclaw table welcomed the last edition to their house.

As Professor McGonagall took her seat, Snape still nowhere to be seen, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, his arms spread wide open, beaming at them as if nothing could please him more than to see them all there.

'Welcome, welcome..' He said, 'To a new year at Hogwarts! Now before we tuck in, I have only two announcements. Firstly I would like to remind you all that the forest is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.'

Secondly!' He continued, 'It is my great pleasure to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart!' Once again the hall erupted in applause, this time accompanied by wild shrieking from some of the female students, Dumbledore clapped his hands as well, smiling brightly.

A blonde wizard with gleaming teeth and flamboyant aquamarine robes stood, he pointed out into the Hall and winked, causing even more shrieks from his fans, while laughing merrily and shaking Dumbledore's hand, his wavy hair bouncing in-tune while nodding his head.

'Thank you, thank you. It is an honour, Albus.' Lockhart proclaimed. Though if the pompous wizard meant for Dumbledore or himself was difficult to say.

He then proceeded to take a step forward, spreading his arms wide and in so doing, sweeping Dumbledore to the side behind him.

'Yes, yes, I know what you are all thinking! "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award! He is an internationally famous wizard, what is he doing here at our little school?" ' Lockhart smiled sickly sweet as he continued.

'Well friends, I am as you say... renowned around the world, for my many, many heroic acts! And where could I do more good than here, with you, as a... guiding influence on your future paths.' The wizard's forget-me-not blue eyes sweeped over the Hall to the Gryffindor table, seeming in search of someone, before he looked away and gave a vane laugh.

'As many of you are already aware, I'm sure, my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and of course to create harmony between magic and non-magic peoples. And it is just that which I intend to do here at Hogwarts! Now I know you all would just love to have a one on one with me while I'm here but my friends, I am here to teach! You can of course read more about me in my autobiography "Magical Me." It contains highlights from a life **dedicated** to the eradication of the Dark Forces!'

By the time Lockhart had finished his speech many of the students and faculty were staring at him, dumbfounded, not believing their ears. While his fans were giving him a standing ovation, to which of course he bowed and draped his aquamarine robes dramatically around him before returning to his seat.

Dumbledore, looking somewhat stunned, cleared his throat, smiled at the students and announced.

'Feast your eyes!' To which the golden plates on the tables were suddenly piled with food. Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, fish and chips, peppers, nettle tea, peach punch (Lydia's favourite.) mushroom soup. French onion soup, roast, fried eggs and mushrooms, tomatoes, beef, welsh cawl, courgettes, rocket, beetroot's and much, much more.

Lydia's mouth watered as she and the rest of the students started loading their plates with all the different delectable dishes, she bit down on a piece of roast and licked some gravy off her lip, it was all delicious.

It had been some time since Lydia had sat down to a meal that consisted of more than three people, Gorran, her governess and Lydia herself. Though her brother had held a small feast the night before she was to depart for Hogwarts, he had taken a few hours away from his internship to make sure his little sister had a memorable evening, he'd even decorated the dining room with a banner and balloons. It had been very nice, but the evening had ended far to soon for Lydias liking, her brother having to return to his responsibilities.

Now in the Great Hall with all its splendour and chatting students, Lydia felt rather small and just a little bit lost, for the second time that night she wished that Amanda had been sorted into Slytherin, she had been able to speak so freely with the pretty girl. Though she had seen some familiar faces, such as Professor Snape and Tom Arcadius the Professor of Ghoul Studies, Mrs Avery being acquainted with both of them.

Most of the familiar faces, however, were sitting around her at the Slytherin table. Cousin Theodore, seated further down the table, was the one that had whistled the loudest when she got sorted into Slytherin house, he had black hair and the jutting Nott chin, same as Lydia. The Carrow twins, they had taken her some time to recognize, were now smiling tentatively at her.

Then there was the Greengrass girl, Flint, Parkinson and of course... _Malfoy_.

-oOo-

Like most pure-blood families Lydia had had a governess, Mrs Monvoisin, before she attended Hogwarts, she had been instructed in potions, history, herbology and astronomy – subjects that required little to no magic. There had been other accomplishments to learn as well such as, riding, drawing and music.

Then there were subjects which did entail magic and were instructed in pairs or groups by a tutor, some families would even come together and have their children taught by the same one for subjects such as duelling and flying.

Lydia's mother, Mrs Avery had come to an agreement with her uncle Mr Nott to have their children, close in age, tutored together for their flying lessons. Lydia being very fond of her cousin, they had met over the years when their family got together during holidays and such, and during their weekly lessons they got along splendidly.

A few months in however Mrs Narcissia Malfoy had come calling with her son Draco and it was decided that all three children be tutored together.

In the short span of a month an _**incident**_ occurred and Lydia refused to even touch a broom after that.

Devon had been furious, threatening curses and dragon pox to befall Draco and so Lydia was removed from the flying lessons all together, with little protest on her part and though she didn't fly any more Lydia's interest in Quidditch still remain. While Lydia herself may not have caused a fuss, leaving that to her brother, she did make sure to exact her revenge when it was time for the children to start their duelling lessons.

After **that** incident Draco had refused to have anything to do with her and Mrs Malfoy decided that perhaps it was best if her son was tutored with Mr and Mrs Goyles son Gregory, Lydia had been quite happy to see him go.

-oOo-

The boy had not changed much, he still had his white-blonde hair slicked back tightly and the same pale complexion, sitting between two boys whom Lydia recognized as none other than Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. She had met them on occasion when visiting in London, not the most pleasant or clever company to be around.

They were looking over at the entrance to the Great Hall, watching as Professor Snape made his way to the High Table, his robes swirling like foreboding dark storm-clouds around him. Lydia wasn't sure but she highly doubted this was normal protocol and as Professor McGonagall got out of her seat, her lips stretched thinly over her face, Lydia remembered the out of place noise and lights from earlier.

The two Professors exchanged a few words 'Students... Whomping Willow... -' and then Professor McGonagall made her way to the passageway off the High Tables right side, exiting the Great Hall while Professor Snape seemed to be filling the Headmaster in on what had happened, as the later became unusually grave.

As Snape exited through the same passage as before after Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore rose from his seat and held up his hands to quiet the students.

'There is a matter of urgency that calls our attention away, but while you enjoy dessert-!' With a clap of his hands the left-over food began fading away, every student seemed to have eaten their fill, leaving the plates golden and sparkling clean as before.

A moment later puddings, ice-cream in every flavour, apple, peach, chocolate, vanilla and pies, cakes, doughnuts, jelly and piles of different fruits like strawberries, black berries, watermelon, oranges and peaches appeared on the vacant plates.

'I am sure our lovely choir, lead by our own Professor Flitwick, would love to entertain you all with a tune.' The Headmaster continued.

A distinguishably short wizard made his way around the table, bowing to Dumbledore before he turned to face the other four tables and waved his hands gently, to which several students from the four houses stood up and joined him, Lydia saw that four of them were from Slytherin while the rest came from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Meanwhile the Headmaster swiftly disappeared through the passageway.

Professor Flitwick got his students in a half moon in front of the High Table and one of them kindly fetched him the stool Professor McGonagall had previously seated the first-years on, the tiny Professor got up on the stool and cleared his throat and in a surprisingly squeaky voice said.

'I think it only fitting that we sing our school song, do of course feel free to join in!' He told the other students still seated and with a flick of his wand the choir started to sing, many of the students joining in, bellowing the words and as Lydia didn't know them, she simply listened.

 _'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!'_

As the song came to and end the choir bowed to the applause they received and then joined in, clapping their hands as Professor Flitwick bowed in turn. Lydia thought them to be rather good, for a school choir, and noticed that none of the Slytherins made fun of their fellow comrades when they returned to their seats to sample the desserts with everyone. Instead they were welcomed with cheers and light-hearted teasing, even compliments.

The students fell into chatting and joking about as they ate their desserts, Lydia pushing her slice of pudding around on her plate before she straightened up and locked eyes with one of the Carrow twins, asking if she'd had a pleasant train-ride. Looking a little startled at suddenly being addressed, Lydia hadn't said so much as a single word to them the whole evening, Flora answered.

'It was a rather long journey, but I think it was worth it..'

'Especially for the ride across the lake.' Her twin, Hestia continued.

Lydia smiled in agreement.

'It was breath-taking.' She said.

The girls continued to chat and eat, only briefly giving note to the fact that both Professors had returned together with the Headmaster, seating themselves at the High Table and continuing on with the feast.

Czar once again began to stir and Lydia cut a piece of peach on her plate and making sure no one was looking, slipped it into the pocket containing her ferret. It seemed to settle him down, for the moment.

At last the desserts too disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet, the Great Hall falling silent.

'A few words before bedtime. I have been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, anyone interested in playing should contact Madam Hooch.'

'And now it is time for you all to head to your common rooms. Prefects lead the way, off you go!'

xXx

* * *

Congratulations to Laisvega for guessing Slytherin.

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, the next chapter will be up in a few days.  
I think it is about time we are introduced to the Slytherin commons and dorms, don't you..?

Disclaimer: The sorting hat song belongs to Phoenixdust.


End file.
